THE LAST BET
by kRieZt
Summary: "Ini adalah taruhan saya yang terakhir!" Shima Sakon mengawal Ishida Mitsunari dalam perang Sekigahara. dengan kekuatan yang sangat terbatas, dia membuka jalan untuk tuannya supaya cepat bertemu dengan Tokugawa Ieyasu. berhasilkan dia melakukan tugasnya sampai akhir? Historical, OOC, typos, don't like don't read!


**THE LAST BET**

Cast : Ishida Mitsunari, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Shima Sakon

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Angst

Song lyric : Eurielle – Lament of Thorin

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

* * *

Perang Sekigahara, 21 Oktober 1600…

Sebuah peperangan besar di padang gersang bernama Sekigahara, terletak di provinsi Gifu. Perang ini merupakan perhelatan kuat antara kubu timur dan kubu barat. Pasukan dari kubu timur dipimpin oleh Tokugawa Ieyasu dengan membawa kurang lebih 82,000 prajurit. Sedangkan dari kubu barat dipimpin oleh Ishida Mitsunari dengan membawa kurang lebih 104,000 prajurit. Setelah rezim Toyotomi berakhir, Jepang terbelah menjadi 2 kubu besar yang sekarang sedang berperang demi menentukan masa depannya. Ieyasu membawa misi perdamaian dan ingin membangun negeri ini kuat dengan ikatan. Sementara Mitsunari ingin memunculkan kembali semangat rezim Toyotomi yang mengandalkan kekuatan sebagai pilar pemerintahan.

Meski jumlah pasukan dari kubu barat lebih banyak, tidak sedikit konflik pengkhianatan terjadi bahkan saat di medan perang sekali pun. Berawal dari pasukan Shimazu yang menolak diperintahkan turun ke medan perang karena dia tidak ingin mengorbankan banyak orang, kemudian berlanjut pada pengkhianatan Kobayakawa Hideaki yang akhirnya berpindah kubu ke Tokugawa Ieyasu. Formasi pasukan kubu barat mengalami kekacauan dan ini menyulut kemarahan Ishida Mitsunari sebagai komandan tertinggi pasukan. Dari pos penjagaan, dia nyaris memporak-porandakan tendanya mendengar terjadinya pengkhianatan di dalam barisannya.

Otani Yoshitsugu yang bertugas sebagai penasehat perang dan ahli strategi terpaksa mengatur ulang formasi perang pasukan kubu barat. Mitsunari tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama berdiam di pos penjagaannya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat pedangnya. Beberapa kali dikeluarkan dan dimasukkan kembali ke sarungnya.

"Aku akan menyuruh pasukanmu untuk mengepung Ieyasu dari sisi timur. Jangan khawatir, Mitsunari. Aku akan memberikan formasi perang terbaik untukmu," kata Otani.

"Percuma kita mempunyai jumlah pasukan yang banyak tapi tidak ada yang mau diajak bekerja sama!" tukas Mitsunari geram. "Aku tidak mau menunggu lama. Aku akan turun ke medan perang dan memancing keluar Ieyasu dari posnya! Gyobu, di mana Sakon?"

"Saya di sini, Mitsunari-sama!" tak lama namanya disebut, Shima Sakon muncul ke hadapan Mitsunari. Anak muda itu berlutut dan menyarungkan pedangnya. Dia baru kembali memimpin pasukan kubu barat berperang. "Pertahanan kita sedikit kacau. Tapi pasukan timur juga tidak sekuat yang saya kira. Fyuh! Kalau begini terus, bagaimana kita bisa memenangkan peperangan?"

"Apakah pasukan kita bertahan, Sakon?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Kita masih bertahan, tapi kali ini kita seimbang soal jumlah. Jika kita tetap berada di posisi bertahan, kita tidak bisa maju. Anda tidak akan menemukan jalan untuk bertarung melawan Ieyasu."

Mitsunari lalu berkata kepada Otani, "Gyobu, apakah kita sudah menurunkan pasukan Sanada?"

"Ya, dia sudah turun ke medan perang mengatasi kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh Kobayakawa. Aku melihat bendera klan Date berkibar di medan perang."

"Ieyasu sudah menurunkan pasukan Date rupanya. Dia tidak punya banyak sekutu, seharusnya mudah bagi kita menerobos pertahanannya. Grrr…sampai kapan aku harus menunggu giliran untuk maju berperang?! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menebas semua orang yang berpihak kepada Ieyasu dan mengirim mereka ke neraka!"

Khawatir Mitsunari mengamuk lebih dari ini, akhirnya Otani pun menurunkan pasukan Ishida ke medan perang. Dia sendiri akan bertahan di pos penjagaan dengan beberapa orang prajurit. Mitsunari turun memimpin pasukannya, membawa bendera ungu dengan lambang miliknya yang bertuliskan _Daiichi, Daiman, Daikichi_. Tulisan itu juga tertera di baju besi, gagang pedang dan sarungnya. Makna yang tersirat di dalamnya merupakan bentuk kesetiaannya kepada Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Baginya, hanya Hideyoshilah satu-satunya pemimpin Jepang yang sesungguhnya.

Suara lantangnya memerintahkan pasukannya untuk maju dan menggempur pertahanan musuh, "Semuanya, maju!"

Sakon menembak sinyal berwarna ungu ke udara, menandakan pasukan Ishida mulai bergerak masuk ke medan perang. Mereka berhasil menerobos pertahanan depan pasukan kubu timur. Mitsunari menebas semua orang yang menjadi musuhnya dengan pedangnya. Dia menyerang tanpa ampun. Siapa yang menghalangi jalannya akan dibunuhnya. Sakon dengan setia mendampingi tuannya, dia menyingkirkan prajurit musuh yang berusaha menyerangnya.

Mereka lalu terdesak di posisi bertahan, mereka tidak mendapat kesempatan menyerang setelah Ieyasu menurunkan perintah kepada Honda Tadakatsu dan pasukannya untuk turun ke medan perang. Mitsunari sedikit gentar mengetahui ksatria terhebat itu mulai bergerak maju. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan besarnya kekuatan manusia super itu. Honda tidak butuh banyak pasukan, dia sendiri sudah bisa menyapu bersih lawan-lawannya dengan tombak besar bermata bor.

"Cih! Bagaimana sekarang?" gumam Mitsunari di tengah kebingungannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan diarahkan kepadanya. Mitsunari terlambat menyadarinya, "Uwah—" peluru senapan laras panjang dari salah seorang prajurit Tokugawa mengenai lengan kirinya dan dia jatuh berlutut menahan sakit.

"Mitsunari-sama!" Sakon yang berada di dekatnya langsung mengetahuinya. Dia membunuh prajurit penembak itu dengan memenggal kepalanya. Secepat mungkin Sakon membawa tuannya keluar medan perang dan melindunginya.

"Maafkan saya lengah menjaga posisi Anda, Mitsunari-sama! Saya akan tembak sinyal darurat supaya Gyobu-san mengirim bantuan kepada kita!" katanya sambil memeriksa luka di lengan Mitsunari.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakon," jawab Mitsunari lirih. "Kita harus kembali ke pasukan kita untuk melanjutkan serangan."

"Tidak sekarang, Mitsunari-sama! Anda terluka, Anda butuh pertolongan!"

"Itu akan memakan waktu banyak, Sakon! Aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku hanya untuk urusan sepele seperti itu!"

"Bagaimana Anda akan mengayun pedang jika Anda terluka? Saya tidak bisa melakukan apa pun kecuali menahan darah yang keluar dari lengan Anda sekarang. Seikat kain pun rasanya tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan sampai nanti Anda bertemu dengan Ieyasu."

Mitsunari lantas mencengkeram kerah baju Sakon dan berkata, "Apa kau ingin mengabaikan perintahku sebagaimana pasukan lain yang berkhianat dariku, hah? Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, Sakon. Teruskan, lanjutkan, sampai aku berdiri di depan mata Ieyasu! Pedangku harus mencapai urat nadinya! Jika tidak, aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku karena telah menunda peperangan!"

Perkataan tegas dari Mitsunari barusan seperti menghantam keras kepala Sakon. Tuannya bersikeras ingin meneruskan, tidak peduli bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Peluru yang ditembak ke lengannya tadi menembus pelindung besinya dan menoreh luka cukup dalam. Beruntung pelurunya tidak bersarang di lengannya. Sakon hanya bisa menutup luka tuannya dengan kain yang dia robek dari lengan bajunya sendiri. Posisi mereka semakin terdesak, pasukan Honda sudah mulai menyebar. Jika mereka tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri, posisi mereka akan terlacak dan mereka akan dibunuh. Sakon tidak bisa melawan perintah tuannya, tapi di sisi lain dia ingin tuannya selamat. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama perang ini akan berlangsung. Mitsunari mempunyai satu tujuan dan tidak digandakan dengan kepentingan lainnya, yaitu menumbangkan Ieyasu dari kedua kakinya.

"Baiklah, Mitsunari-sama," kata anak muda itu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Dia harus mengakhiri peperangan dalam batinnya. Dia harus berani mengambil keputusan demi mewujudkan keinginan Mitsunari. "Saya akan melakukan sesuatu untuk Anda. Saya punya rencana, tapi keberhasilannya tergantung konsentrasi Anda terhadap tujuan Anda tersebut."

"Sebutkan rencanamu," kata Mitsunari sambil menatapnya tajam.

Sakon berlutut satu kaki dan membungkuk serendahnya di depan Mitsunari. Dia berkata, "Saya akan membuka jalan untuk Anda, Mitsunari-sama. Saya dan beberapa orang pasukan akan membuka satu jalan khusus untuk Anda supaya bisa langsung bertemu dengan Ieyasu secara langsung."

"Tapi jalan yang kau maksud itu adalah…"

"Ya, saya akan berhadapan dengan pasukan Honda."

"Jangan remehkan kekuatan Honda, Sakon! Kau tahu dia punya gelar apa di negeri ini? Bahkan Si Tua Bangka Shimazu tidak kuat melawannya sampai tidak mau lagi bertempur di medan perang. Dia seorang diri saja sudah merepotkan kita, apalagi harus menghadapi pasukannya. Aku tidak mau—"

"Mitsunari-sama, ini adalah taruhan saya yang terakhir!" kini Sakon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke mata tuannya. Dia melanjutkan, "Saya akan mempertaruhkan nyawa saya untuk Anda, supaya tujuan Anda di medan perang ini bisa tercapai. Kita tidak bisa menempuh jalan lain, pasukan Tokugawa dan sekutunya sudah mendesak kita dari tadi. Satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kita lewati adalah yang sekarang dihadang oleh Honda."

Mendadak Mitsunari dipenuhi keraguan. Dia tidak yakin bisa menurunkan anak muda ini melakukan tugas yang cukup berat. Dia mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Sakon, yaitu menyingkirkan orang-orang dari jalannya supaya bisa langsung bertemu dengan Ieyasu. Dengan begitu, tak akan ada orang yang menghalanginya. Namun demikian, jalan yang ditempuh oleh Sakon hanya satu dan sangat berbahaya. Pasukan yang dibawanya tidak banyak, dia tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan Sakon.

"Di hari itu saya sudah bersumpah," di tengah keraguannya, Mitsunari mendengarkan Sakon meneruskan, "Saya akan terus mendampingi Anda sampai semua tujuan hidup Anda tercapai. Dalam pemerintahan, dalam peperangan, saya akan terus berada di samping Anda, Mitsunari-sama. Saya akan meletakkan nyawa saya pada garis batas paling terakhir, demi membuktikan bahwa pilihan saya tidak salah. Saya yakin, kemenangan ada di tangan kita. Maka itu, saya ingin mempertaruhkan segala yang saya punya demi mencapainya!"

"Sakon…"

"Beri perintah kepada saya, Mitsunari-sama. Beri perintah kepada saya sekarang juga!"

Melupakan rasa sakit di lengannya, Mitsunari lalu berdiri dan menghunus pedangnya. Dia mengarahkan bilah besi itu tepat ke depan mata Sakon yang masih berlutut di depannya dan berkata, "Buka jalan untukku, Sakon! Singkirkan semua orang yang menghalangi jalanku. Teroboslah pertahanan musuh sampai ke barisan terakhir. Sampai kemudian nanti aku berdiri berhadapan dengan musuh tunggalku, Tokugawa Ieyasu!"

"Hai', Mitsunari-sama!" jawab Sakon penuh semangat.

Mitsunari lalu menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Dia berjalan melewati Sakon dan berkata, "Kau satu-satunya pengalihanku. Jika kau berani meregang nyawa karena tindakan cerobohmu, aku sungguh tidak akan mengampunimu."

Seperti mendapat semangat baru, Sakon berdiri dan menghunus kedua pedangnya. Dia melemaskan kedua kakinya dengan melompat kecil. Dia berkata, "Saya pastikan keberadaan saya selalu di dekat Anda, Mitsunari-sama." Kemudian dia beralih memberi perintah kepada pasukannya, "Kalian sudah dengar perintah dari Mitsunari-sama kan? Tugas kalian cukup mudah, yaitu melindungi Mitsunari-sama dari serangan sekecil apa pun. Aku akan berada di depan untuk membuka jalan. Kita harus membawa Mitsunari-sama ke hadapan Tokugawa Ieyasu dalam keadaan utuh. Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian jika terdapat torehan luka seujung jari di tubuh Mitsunari-sama!"

"HAI'!" jawab prajuritnya lantang.

Rasa gentar dan takut itu seketika hilang dari pasukan Ishida yang dipimpin oleh Sakon. Mereka hanya tersisa kurang lebih 12 orang. Sakon membagi 2 kelompok. Yang pertama bertugas melindungi Mitsunari, yang kedua membantunya membuka jalan. Tidak perlu strategi apa pun. Mereka hanya butuh keberanian dan tekad yang kuat menjalankan misi ini. Pasukan Honda di depan mata sudah menanti, senjata mereka sudah siap diadu.

"Maju!" demikian perintah Sakon kepada para prajuritnya untuk mulai menyerang.

Di luar dugaan, kegigihan pasukan Sakon ini menggetarkan hati Mitsunari. Dia tidak sekali pun menghunus pedangnya. Semua musuhnya sudah dihalau dan disingkirkan oleh pasukannya. Sakon bergerak di depannya, menebas siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Sulit dipercaya, usaha mereka tidak sia-sia. Pasukan Honda yang jumlahnya cukup banyak tidak menyurutkan semangat juang mereka.

"Salah satu dari kalian, curilah kuda dari musuh dan bawa kemari!" perintah Sakon ketika mereka sudah bergerak cukup jauh ke tengah medan perang. Sakon ingin mempercepat langkahnya, satu-satunya cara yang paling mudah adalah dengan mengendarai kuda. Tentunya, dia akan membawa Mitsunari bersamanya. Sementara menunggu kudanya datang, Sakon dan pasukannya terus menghalau musuh. Sebisa mungkin mereka mencegah Mitsunari menghunus pedangnya.

"Sakon! Aku bisa memberikan bantuan jika kau membutuhkanku!" kata Mitsunari.

"Anda tidak usah khawatir, Mitsunari-sama. Tetaplah pada posisi Anda—"

Kata-kata Sakon kemudian terputus mendengar salah seorang prajuritnya berteriak terkena tembakan. Tidak hanya satu, 4 dari mereka mulai bertumbangan satu per satu. Pertahanan mereka mulai terdesak. Pasukan Honda mendapat bantuan dari pasukan Date yang ketika itu sudah selesai berhadapan dengan pasukan Sanada. Mitsunari bisa melihat Date Masamune maju berperang dengan kudanya. Dia baru akan menghunus pedang, namun Sakon langsung menghadangnya, "Simpan pedang Anda untuk dihunus nanti, Mitsunari-sama!" serunya. Dia menarik tangan Mitsunari dan membawanya berlari menjauh dari pasukan Date. Dia juga berseru kepada pasukannya untuk menahan pasukan Date agar tidak mengejar mereka.

"Lepaskan, Sakon! Aku bisa menghadapi mereka!" protes Mitsunari.

Sakon tidak menghiraukannya. Mereka terus berlari melewati pertahanan musuh. Sakon tak henti-hentinya mengayun pedang untuk menghalau musuh demi melindungi tuannya. Genggam erat tangannya dipenuhi tekad, yaitu mencapai kemenangan! Bahkan dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika gagal menjalankan tugasnya.

 _Taruhanku yang terakhir!,_ demikian serunya dalam hati.

Karena sudah tidak ada lagi pertahanan tersisa, Sakon berjuang mati-matian seorang diri. Dia mulai terkena serangan dari musuh. Tubuhnya terluka di sana sini, langkah kakinya mulai berat dan tidak seimbang. Tapi dia tidak sedikit pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tuannya.

"Uuurgh! Sedikit lagi…" gumamnya sambil memuntahkan darah ke tanah.

"Hentikan, Sakon! Sudah cukup! Aku akan melanjutkan jalanku sendiri!" kata Mitsunari.

Anak muda berambut cokelat merah itu menggeleng dan berkata, "Belum, kita belum sampai di sana. Anda lihat? Ieyasu sedang berdiri menatap Anda."

Mitsunari sontak membuang pandangannya kepada sosok Tokugawa Ieyasu yang sedang berdiri di posnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Tudung kuningnya mengerudungi kepalanya. Jarak mereka mungkin hanya 200 orang prajurit, seharusnya tidak sulit untuk diterobos. Namun jika hanya mengandalkan kekuatan Sakon, Mitsunari tidak akan bisa mencapai ke sana.

"Sakon-san! Saya dapat kudanya!" seru seorang prajurit Ishida mengendarai kuda dan langsung menghampiri Sakon. Prajurit itu melompat turun dari kuda dan menyerahkannya kepada anak muda itu. Sakon menyuruhnya pergi untuk meneruskan tugasnya menghalau musuh. Dia sendiri langsung melompat naik ke kuda dan berkata, "Ikut saya, Mitsunari-sama!"

Mitsunari ikut melompat ke atas kuda dan duduk di belakang Sakon. Dia berkata, "Kau kendalikan kudanya, aku yang akan menghalau musuh."

"Tidak usah, Mitsunari-sama. Anda duduklah dengan tenang dan tetap berpegangan pada saya. Anda hanya boleh mengayun pedang jika sudah bertemu dengan Ieyasu!"

Tidak sempat memprotes, Mitsunari kehilangan kata-kata karena terkejut mengetahui Sakon langsung menjalankan kudanya dengan cepat. Mereka menerobos pertahanan musuh dengan mudah. Satu tangan Sakon memegang tali kendali, satunya lagi memegang pedang dan diayunkan melawan musuh. Perjalanan mereka jadi lebih cepat, tapi yang tidak bisa dihindari adalah luka-luka di tubuh Sakon. Mitsunari nyaris tidak terluka barang seujung jari pun. Sakon seakan sudah tidak peduli lagi bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya.

"Semuanya…hanya untuk Mitsunari-sama…" demikian gumamnya penuh keyakinan. "Aaaargh!" tiba-tiba Sakon berteriak karena 2 anak panah menancap di dadanya. Kuatnya goncangan kuda yang mereka tunggangi menyulitkannya mencabut keluar anak panah tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, sebatang tombak juga dilayangkan dan menembus perutnya. Namun dia tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk berhenti. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah terus maju dan maju, tidak akan menoleh ke belakang lagi apa pun yang terjadi.

"Uuuurgh…Mitsunari-sama!" serunya demi melawan rasa sakitnya. Hatinya sudah dipenuhi tekad untuk memenangkan taruhannya yang terakhir. Dia akan menyesalinya seumur hidup jika dia kalah dalam taruhannya sendiri. Darah mengalir deras dari luka-lukanya. Rasa sakitnya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Pandangannya sudah mulai kabur, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Di antara kerumunan prajurit yang berusaha menghalaunya, dia melihat sosok Ieyasu turun didampingi beberapa orang pasukannya. Mereka membuka jalan untuk tuannya yang hendak menemui Mitsunari di tengah medan perang.

Setelah melewati perhelatan cukup panjang dan menyakitkan, Mitsunari akhirnya bertemu dengan Ieyasu. Mereka berada di sebuah arena yang sudah disteril oleh prajurit mereka. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengganggu mereka bertarung nantinya. Ieyasu membuka tudung kuningnya, menengadah dan tersenyum menatap Mitsunari yang masih berada di atas kuda.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Mitsunari," kata Ieyasu.

Mitsunari baru akan turun dari kudanya. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara tembakan diarahkan kepadanya. Dia memejamkan mata saking terkejut mendengarnya. Ketika dia membuka mata, dia bertambah terkejut karena tembakan itu tidak mengenai dirinya. Disusul tembakan kedua dan ketiga. "Tidak mungkin!" kemudian dia sadar bahwa tembakan itu tidak diarahkan padanya. Melainkan pada orang yang duduk di depannya.

"Lihatlah, Mitsunari-sama. Kita…sudah…berhadapan dengan Ieyasu…" terakhir kata-kata itu terdengar oleh Mitsunari, yang dilihatnya kemudian adalah Sakon tiba-tiba jatuh terhuyung dari kudanya ke tanah. Dia sontak panik dan berteriak sambil melompat turun dari kuda.

"Oh tidak! Sakon! Sakon!" Jenderal Sawayama itu langsung mendekap tubuh Sakon dengan erat. Dia mengguncang bahunya beberapa kali, "Buka matamu, Sakon! Buka matamu dan lihat aku! Hey, Ieyasu! Kaukah yang menyuruh pasukanmu menembak Sakon dari jarak jauh? Kau benar-benar licik!"

Ieyasu pun mengaku terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya barusan. Dia menggeleng dan menjawab, "Aku tidak menyuruh apa pun pada anak buahku. Aku hanya meminta mereka mensterilkan arena ini untuk kita bertarung, Mitsunari."

"Tapi lihat apa yang dilakukan anak buahmu! Dia menembak Sakon! Aku sungguh tidak akan memaafkanmu, Ieyasu!"

Mitsunari mendadak sedih bukan main melihat orang terdekatnya sekarat dan hampir mati. Perasaannya sama persis dengan ketika dia kehilangan tuannya, Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Secercah harapan itu kemudian lenyap, seperti ada sesuatu yang dicuri dengan cepat darinya. Hatinya hancur berantakan melihat tubuh Sakon sudah tidak lagi utuh. Luka-luka terdapat hampir di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tembakan barusan tadi mengenai dadanya, bahkan tepat mengenai jantungnya. Anak muda itu kesulitan bernafas dan tersedak beberapa kali sampai memuntahkan darah.

"Mitsunari-…sama…uuurgh…" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Bahwa caramu ini berbahaya! Tapi mengapa kau tetap melakukannya, Sakon?!" kata Mitsunari histeris.

Di sela usahanya menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Sakon tertawa dan berkata, "Saya…baik-baik saja, Mitsunari-sama. Yang penting sekarang Anda sudah berhadapan dengan Ieyasu. Anda lihat sendiri kan bagaimana usaha saya membawa Anda sampai kemari?"

"Aku sungguh tidak akan memaafkanmu jika harus meninggalkanku! Perang ini belum selesai, dan tugasmu pun tidak akan berakhir sampai di sini saja!"

Sakon menggeleng lemah dan berkata, "Tidak, Mitsunari-sama. Tugas saya sudah selesai. Saya telah memenangkan taruhan saya untuk membawa Anda selamat sampai di sini, tanpa kurang suatu apa pun. Uuurgh…"

"Sudah diam! Jangan bicara lagi!" Mitsunari menarik tubuh Sakon dan mendekapnya erat. Pandangannya sudah dikaburkan dengan air mata dan keringat. Rasa takut mulai menghantuinya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang begitu penting untuk kedua kalinya. Kehilangan Hideyoshi sudah menoreh luka cukup dalam di hatinya. Jika dia harus kehilangan Sakon sekarang, dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Hey, Mitsunari-sama. Anda tidak boleh seperti ini…" ucap Sakon kemudian. Tuannya lalu melepas dekapannya. Dia mencoba mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh wajah Mitsunari. "Jangan sedih, saya mohon jangan sedih, Mitsunari-sama. Anda sudah lama memendam kesedihan yang begitu dalam setelah kematian Hideyoshi-sama. Sudah cukup, jangan tambah lagi luka di hati Anda."

"Bagaimana aku tidak terluka jika sekarang aku harus kehilanganmu, Sakon? Kau begitu penting untukku," balas Mitsunari. Rasa sedih dan marah bercampur menjadi satu. "Kau satu-satunya pengalihanku. Jika kau tidak ada, bagaimana aku bisa mengalihkan rasa sedihku? Siapa yang akan menolongku jika aku kembali terjebak di perasaan itu?"

Pemandangan ini pun terlihat menyedihkan untuk Ieyasu. Dia yang tadinya sudah siap bertarung melawan Mitsunari, terpaksa menurunkan tinjunya dan menunggu sampai Sakon selesai berbicara. Dia melangkah mendekati mereka, kemudian berlutut satu kaki di depan Mitsunari. Dia ingin mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Sakon sebelum nanti dia mati.

"Mitsunari-sama," kata Sakon kemudian. Dia sempat mengerang karena tidak tahan dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. "Saya telah mendampingi Anda saat masih tergabung dengan Toyotomi. Kemudian saya terus mendampingi Anda saat mengalami masa krisis setelah Hideyohi-sama mati. Hingga peperangan ini muncul, saya tidak sedikit pun meninggalkan sisi Anda. Kini, tugas saya mendampingi Anda berperang sudah selesai."

"Tapi peperangan ini belum selesai, Sakon!" ucap Mitsunari membantahnya.

"Ya, saya tahu. Karena yang akan menyelesaikannya adalah Anda dan Ieyasu," Sakon lalu menoleh kepada Ieyasu yang berlutut di dekatnya. Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum dan berkata, "Hey, Ieyasu. Aku telah membawa Mitsunari-sama berhadapan denganmu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu," jawab Ieyasu. Suaranya terdengar gemetar meski dia menjawabnya cukup tegas. "Kau menunjukkan kesungguhanmu pada Mitsunari, kau telah menjaga dan melindunginya dengan baik di peperangan ini."

"Hehe…tenang saja, Ieyasu. Dia utuh, tak ada goresan luka sedikit pun di tubuhnya."

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Sakon."

Sakon lalu menoleh lagi kepada Mitsunari. Dia nyaris kehilangan nafasnya. Dia berkata, "Na, Mitsunari-sama. Maukah Anda mendengarkan kata-kata saya untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Meski Mitsunari menggeleng dan bersikeras tidak ingin mendengarkannya, dia tetap tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan kata-kata. Hatinya sudah lelah menahan kesedihan dan kemarahan yang memuncak. Dia mendengarkan Sakon berkata, "Kebencian, kemarahan, dendam kesumat, tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Saya tahu, hati Anda sudah sangat lelah dengan semua itu. Maka itu, di peperangan inilah Anda akan menyelesaikan masalah. Saya mohon, selesaikan semuanya dengan baik. Semoga hasil yang dicapai dari peperangan ini bisa menyembuhkan segala luka di hati Anda. Jangan lagi membebani diri Anda dengan perasaan macam itu. Anda perlu tahu, bahwa saya sangat sedih melihat Anda tersiksa seperti ini setiap hari. Jadi, selesaikan semuanya dengan baik. Buatlah hati Anda selega mungkin di peperangan ini."

"Kau…beraninya…menasehatiku…"

"Hehe…Saya tahu, Anda tidak senang dengan perkataan itu. Maafkan saya, Mitsunari-sama," kemudian Sakon beralih lagi kepada Ieyasu. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan langsung diraih oleh Jenderal Mikawa itu. Dia berkata, "Hey, Ieyasu. Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Sebutkan permintaanmu, Sakon. Akan kulakukan sebisaku," jawab Ieyasu.

Sakon menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan dikeluarkan dalam 1 hembusan panjang. Dia berkata, "Jangan sakiti Mitsunari-sama lagi. Aku mohon, jangan toreh luka lain lagi di dalam hatinya. Apa pun hasil dari peperangan ini nanti, tidak peduli siapa yang kalah atau menang, aku berharap tidak ada lagi rasa sakit di hati Mitsunari-sama."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa kau begitu ingin menjauhkan Mitsunari dari rasa sakit?"

"Jika setelah perang nanti dia kembali tersakiti, siapa yang akan menjaganya? Siapa yang akan mengalihkan perhatiannya? Siapa yang akan menadahkan tangan untuk menampung air matanya? Siapa yang kuat mendengar jeritan hatinya? Di bahu siapa dia akan bersandar nantinya? Mitsunari-sama sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, Ieyasu. Kau, sahabatnya, orang yang dicintainya, telah pergi lebih dulu dari sisinya. Sebentar lagi, aku akan meninggalkannya juga. Lalu siapa…?"

Hati Ieyasu terasa sesak mendengar Sakon berkata demikian. Dia memejamkan mata dan berkata, "Aku tidak janji, Sakon. Tapi aku bisa meyakinkanmu satu hal, yaitu hasil peperangan yang adil untuk kami. Aku harap tidak ada lagi pihak yang dirugikan dari peperangan ini."

"Kau yakin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir, Ieyasu? Kau sungguh akan membawa negeri ini menuju perdamaian?"

"Ya, aku janji. Aku akan menjamin hidup semua orang dalam perdamaian. Tanpa terkecuali, termasuk Mitsunari."

Sakon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ieyasu barusan. Satu per satu beban di hatinya mulai terlepas. Tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan, hatinya terasa lebih lega. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya kini mulai berkurang. Dia menarik nafas dan menoleh kepada Mitsunari. Di perhatikan wajah tuannya yang tengah menatapnya penuh cemas. Dia berkata, "Hey, Mitsunari-sama. Saya sangat suka sorot mata Anda. Begitu jernih, begitu bersih, jujur tanpa noda."

"Diamlah, Sakon. Diamlah…" ucap Mitsunari lirih.

"Anda tahu? Saya sangat mencintai Anda. Saya tidak menyesal mengikuti jalan hidup Anda sampai kemari. Tulus dari hati saya katakan, bahwa saya benar-benar bahagia berada di samping Anda."

"Sakon…uuurgh…" Mitsunari menarik dan mendekap tubuh Sakon erat, seakan tidak ingin dilepaskannya. Tidak peduli noda darah mengenai bajunya. Tidak peduli betapa kacau keadaannya sekarang.

"Berbahagialah…tersenyumlah…Mitsunari-…sama…" kata-kata itu adalah yang terakhir di dengar oleh Mitsunari. Tubuh yang didekapnya mulai terasa dingin. Tangan Sakon yang tadinya mencengkeram lengannya kini jatuh terkulai di sampingnya. Tubuhnya yang sudah kaku itu dilepas dari dekapannya dan dibaringkan ke tanah. Dia mengepal kedua tangannya erat di dada anak muda itu. Dia membungkuk rendah, berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan segala perasaan yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Air matanya tidak bisa lagi dibendung. Tidak peduli Ieyasu berlutut di depannya, dia meluapkan kesedihannya dalam satu teriakan panjang. Kepalanya diangkat dan ditengadah. Nama Sakon disebut kencang-kencang. Suara paraunya terdengar jelas hingga membelah langit kelabu di atasnya. Semua orang di medan perang ini, bahkan di seluruh dunia, harus tahu bahwa dia sedang bersedih.

Bahwa dia sedang kehilangan satu lagi cahaya dalam hidupnya…

Kehilangan satu lagi harapan yang menjanjikan di masa depannya...

"Berdiri...Mitsunari..." ucap Ieyasu kemudian memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dia sendiri lalu berdiri dan bersiap memulai pertarungan. Mitsunari menengadah dan melihat musuhnya kini sudah berdiri tegak di depannya. Dia menghapus air matanya, mengatur kembali nafasnya yang tersengal dan berdiri. Pedangnya digenggam erat di tangan kirinya. Mata hijau kekuningannya menatap tajam mata cokelat Jenderal Mikawa itu.

"Peperangan masih berlanjut, kita tidak akan berhenti sekarang," kata Ieyasu tegas.

"Aku tahu..." balas Mitsunari dingin. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Ieyasu. Kedua mataku sudah melihat semua dosa dan kesalahanmu di masa lalu. Kau tambah lagi daftar kesalahanmu di masa sekarang dengan membunuh Sakon!"

"Yang namanya berperang, pasti ada yang membunuh dan terbunuh. Kau dengan kata-kata Sakon barusan, kan? Dia tulus mencintaimu. Dia membuktikan kesetiaannya sampai menjelang ajalnya. Maka itu, kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan baik. Jangan sampai kematian Sakon menjadi sia-sia."

"Semua prajuritku yang gugur dengan membawa nama Hideyoshi-sama, kematiannya tidak akan sia-sia! Aku akan membayar kematian Sakon dengan memenggal kepalamu di sini sekarang juga, Tokugawa Ieyasu!"

"Aku pun akan mengakhiri peperangan ini supaya tidak lagi ada penderitaan atas umat manusia! Aku akan membebaskan semua orang dari perasaan takut dan benci. Tidak terkecuali, termasuk kau, Ishida Mitsunari!

Kedua mantan jenderal Toyotomi itu kemudian berjarak, mengambil posisi siap untuk menyerang. Ieyasu mengepal tinjunya erat, Mitsunari pun bersiap menghunus pedangnya. Hasil akhir dari Perang Sekihagara ini ditentukan oleh mereka. Siapa yang akan menang dan membawa perubahan yang berarti untuk negeri ini? Apakah Ishida Mitsunari dengan paham Spartan ala Toyotomi Hideyoshi? Ataukah Tokugawa Ieyasu dengan misi perdamaian dan ikatan?

 _We brethren must go on without him_

 _And ensure his death was not in vain_

 _In sleep eternal he will rest_

 _How shall we remember our fallen friend?_

-the end-

* * *

A/N : terima kasih yang sudah mampir utk baca dan memberi komentar di kolom review. Yep, sekali lagi saya bawa tema yang cukup serius di fanfic ini. Masih seputar konflik Ieyasu dan Mitsunari, kali ini saya hadirkan sosok Shima Sakon yang selama ini berusaha jadi penengah di antara mereka. Eniwei, maaf ya kalo agak pusing dengan isi ceritanya. silakan liat beberapa cutscene game/anime sengoku basara utk lebih jelasnya. dan mohon maaf juga kalo agak muter2 alur ceritanya

Terus terang saya baper berat nulis fanfic ini. Let me know what you think, dear readers. Karena saya gak terima dengan kematian Sakon, apalagi Mitsunari butuh banget sosok anak muda itu dalam hidupnya setelah Hideyoshi mati. Asli sedihnya sampe ke ubun-ubun DX


End file.
